lanoirefandomcom-20200222-history
The Golden Butterfly
The Golden Butterfly is a homicide case in L.A. Noire. You are in the briefing room with your partner when the captain tells you about another murder. You and your partner head out to the crime scene to find that your captain is trying to fend off the swarm of reporters trying to get pictures and quotes. The captain tells them that he will address the media after the autopsy. Plot After the cut-scene, you make your way up the hill to be met by the first cop on the scene. He takes you to the body and scene while describing what he saw. When you arrive at the crime scene, under the tree, the coroner is already there and there are clues around the body. Talk to the coronor then inspect the body to find: *'Strangulation marks' made by a specific rope on her neck. *'Marks on Chest' indicates stomping. *Her watch and ring missing. *Her purse can be inspected. Inside, it has her name tag (which automatically sends the officer to find an address) and some money, which causes you to remark that the perpetrator wouldn't have left the cash if the motive were robbery. *You can also look at the footprints on the ground to determine that the footprints are small. Once the crime scene is clear, you and your partner return to the car and your only destination is the Moller residence. When you arrive, go to the door and knock. You find the Moller girl home alone as her father has gone out looking for the mother. Come in and begin to look around after the short cut scene. Starting from the living looking to the rest of the house, turn left into the hallway with the two bedrooms. *The room on the right there is a pair of size 8 shoes. *a Elgin watch case, and ring case on the dresser. Once these have been inspected, head back into the living room to sit and chat with the daughter. Sadly you tell her that her mother is dead and continue on to interrogate her about her father, mother and their relationship. *Missing watch and rings: Truth. *The last contact with the victim: Doubt. The night before, the mother was going to pick up the daughter at a dance yet she never showed up (New Location: High School is added to your book.) The Daughter called the house with no answer for some time when finally the father answered and he came and picked her up (New Clue: Husband's Alibi is added to your book.) *The state of parents' marriage: Doubt. You find out that the father has been abusive to her mother, Deidre, in the past and bought her a golden butterfly to "make up for it" (New Clue: Butterfly Brooch is added to your book.) After you finish questioning her, the father storms in and demands to know what is happening. You begin to interrogate him: *The footprints: Lie, present the "size eight work boots" as evidence. He wears a size 8 work boot despite claiming he wears a size 9. He claims he lied because he's always teased about having a small shoe size. *The missing persons report: Doubt. *Alibi: Lie, Present the "husband's alibi" as evidence. He claims that he didn't answer the phone for a while was because he was driving around to relax. *History of violence: Lie, present the "butterfly brooch" as evidence. You say thank you and tell him to come down to the station for further questioning. Your partner wants to arrest him right there, but you give him a break. As soon as you leave, the woman across the street waves you down. If you meet with her, she tells you that the night before, she heard screams from the house and then the wife left and never returned. She also tells you that the husband had been burning things in the incinerator in his backyard which send you into a cut scene where she points to him burning more things in the fire. You then chase down Mr. Moller and tackle him. Once caught, you return to the backyard. Check the incinerator for a bloody shoe in the fire. Your partner gives Mr. Moller to another police officer and you are left to continue. You will recieve a message from the coroner to see him. At the morgue, he has three rope laid out for you to compare to the strangulation marks. *The last rope (the braided one) is the rope you are looking for. Your partner tells you that it is used form mooring boats. *The coroner also informs you that Deidre Moller does not appear to have been sexually assaulted. *There is a clue next to the rope that adds the question about the "size 8 shoes" to the Rooney interrogation. *Check out the body to stop the evidence music. Use the coroner's phone to call into central and get the address for Belmont High School. When you check for messages the operator will inform you that the green 1946 coupe belonging to Deidre Moller was found in the parking lot at Belmont High School. As you drive, you will get a radio message about a lurker at Belmont High School. Make your way to the High School where you begin to speak to the janitor about the car. He says that it was left there over night and that no one has been near it since. He also begins to talk about a man, who seems to be dangerous, lurking around the play ground watching the kids. As you look over, you notice him as he begins to run away. Chase him down until you either tackle him in the middle of his getaway or have small fist fight with him when he's cornered. *You are automatically transported back to the high school parking lot where he is picked up by LAPD and brought to central booking when they find the butterfly broach on him. *Search the trunk of the car to find a bloody rope (same as markings on neck). *A bloody green jumpsuit with the initials H.M. in white stencil print on it. *And a bloody tire iron '''from a Chrysler. Call Central at a gamewell and interrogation will be set up for both suspects. On the way back to Central to interrogate the two witnesses, your partner suggests that you charge Rooney for the crime, even if he didn't do it, because even though Mr. Moller probably murdered his wife in a fit of uncontrolled rage, he's not an "immediate danger" to anyone, whereas the pedophile Rooney who has been lurking around Belmont High is a danger, according to your partner Rusty. Once you arrive, speak to Hugo Moller first in interrogation room 2 down the hall: *The disposal of evidence: '''Truth. He burned the shoes because he didn't think you'd believe that it's rabbit's blood from when he was skinning them with a coworker. *Access to braided rope: Doubt. He says he would use a triple-braid rope if he had to. *Victim's vehicle was recovered: Lie, saying that he keeps his overalls at work. Present him with "overalls" as evidence. He claims they can't be his. *Access to a tire iron: Lie, present him with the "bloody tire iron" as evidence. You find out that his wife drove a Chevrolet, but he drives a Chrysler - the tire iron came from a Chrysler. You can charge him or leave the interrogation at this point. Move on to interrogation room 1 to interrogate Eli Rooney: *Footprints at the crime scene: Doubt. He wears size 8. *Place of employment: Doubt. He works at Hennessy Marine. His work uniform is a green coverall. *Access to braided rope: Truth. He reveals that he would use a braided rope if need around the farm. *Motive for the Moller murder: Doubt. He tells you he's been in trouble before but has never killed anyone. He says that he saw the car coming into the parking lot late the night before. He saw a man get changed in the parking lot and put his coveralls in the trunk. Rooney says he saw the man drop the butterfly broach, and when the man was gone, Rooney took the broach. After you finish interrogating him, you can accuse him or leave the room. This is where you must decide between arresting Rooney or Moller for the crime of murder in the first degree on the case of The Golden Butterfly. If Cole charges Eli Rooney, Captain Donelly (and the DA) will be pleased and Phelps will recieve a higher case ranking (5 star). If Cole charges Hugo Muller, Donelly will berate them for their actions and lose faith in Phelps (3 star). Video walkthrough ZbJm1oZpRXs re6aWzPHaNM FPu-pHomqFI Category:Cases